You Called It Coincidence
by Heterochromer
Summary: [Chap 4 updated] Haechan menyeruput jus jeruknya dengan mata memicing. "Kau tahu, kau seperti memiliki dua kepribadian akhir-akhir ini. Aku hampir mati kaget ketika kau menjadi sangat rajin belajar." Renjun meringis. "Aku berusaha berubah, Chan." [NCT Dream Huang Renjun, Na Jaemin. Noren, Markmin, Nomin ft. Haechan, Chenle, and Jisung. AU.]
1. Chapter 1

**You Called It Coincidence**

 **(But Actually It's Fate)**

 **.**

Haechan menyeruput jus jeruknya dengan mata memicing. "Kau tahu, kau seperti memiliki dua kepribadian akhir-akhir ini. Aku hampir mati kaget ketika kau menjadi sangat rajin belajar."

Renjun meringis. "Aku berusaha berubah, Chan."

"Mengapa kau tidak berubah dari lalu-lalu? Rasanya seperti keajaiban, Na Jaemin menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kelas untuk belajar."

((atau ketika Jaemin terpaksa harus membagi tubuhnya dengan arwah Renjun yang dilanda masalah.))

* * *

 **Tragedy (1)**

* * *

Pukul setengah tujuh pagi, Renjun terbangun dari tidurnya ketika jam mejanya berdering dengan keras.

Ia mengusap matanya sejenak, berusaha membiasakan matanya dengan sinar matahari yang memasuki ruangan melalui celah-celah jendela. Sembari menguap, Renjun bangkit dari kasurnya dan melipat kembali selimutnya. Dia meraih handuk yang tersampir di kursi belajarnya dan beranjak mandi.

Seusai mandi, Renjun memakai seragam SMA Kyunggi—sekolahnya untuk saat ini. Ia telah menginjak kelas sebelas beberapa minggu lalu, aura-aura tahun ajaran baru masih terasa meskipun mulai mengabur. Ketika Renjun memastikan bahwa dirinya terlihat baik hari ini, ia tersenyum singkat.

Ini hari Selasa, Renjun berharap semuanya berjalan normal seperti biasa.

Dengan sedikit tolehan terakhir ke refleksi dirinya di cermin, Renjun memakai tas ranselnya dan bergegas meninggalkan kamarnya.

 **.**

Sebagai murid program pertukaran pelajar selama tiga tahun penuh, Huang Renjun hidup sendiri di Korea Selatan.

Sejujurnya, ia tidak benar-benar sendirian. Ia tinggal di sebuah kondominium kecil bersama seorang teman—Zhong Chenle—yang juga merupakan murid program pertukaran pelajar dari Cina. Lagipula, ia dan Chenle tidak benar-benar keturunan Cina sepenuhnya. Ia masih memiliki darah Korea Utara dan Chenle memiliki garis keluarga Korea Selatan. Ditambah lagi, beberapa relatif Chenle tinggal di Seoul dan memperlakukan Renjun seperti saudara sedarah—Renjun sama sekali tidak merasa sendirian.

Namun kali ini, Chenle tengah menginap di rumah salah satu relatifnya dan kondominium hanya diisi oleh Renjun.

Renjun mengoleskan krim keju ke permukaan rotinya dengan brutal, faktor karena ia harus mengejar bus yang akan mengantarnya sekolah dan krim keju yang masih dingin tidak membantu. Dia menutup botol krim keju tersebut dengan asal lalu menggigit rotinya, mengabaikan bahwa tidak semua permukaannya terolesi dengan benar.

Ponselnya bergetar di dalam saku, tetapi Renjun tidak punya waktu untuk mengeceknya. Ia memakai sepatunya dengan cepat, menutup pintu kondominum dan menguncinya, kemudian langsung berlarian di pinggir jalan Seoul yang penuh dengan manusia.

Jalanan sedikit padat hari ini, mungkin karena masih awal pekan. Pekerja kantoran berseliweran dengan ponsel atau _handsfree_ menempel pada telinga mereka, pakaian mereka semuanya sangat necis. Beberapa pelajar juga terlihat di pandangan Renjun, berjalan bersama sambil mendiskusikan banyak hal. Para pelajar laki-laki sepertinya heboh membicarakan pertandingan bola yang kemarin malam tayang, sedangkan para pelajar gadis berjalan sambil memakai sesuatu yang berwarna merah terang pada bibir mereka— _Liptint? Lipstick?_ Renjun tidak pernah terlalu mengingat apa namanya.

Renjun sudah sampai di _zebra cross_ yang biasa ia lalui, lampu hijau masih menyala tanda belum waktunya untuk menyebrang. Di seberang sana, ada halte bus yang menjadi tujuannya. Renjun meraih ponselnya, masih ada waktu sebelum lampu merah menyala.

 _07.19 –_ _ **Chenle**_

 _Aku izin tidak masuk hari ini, ge. Aku bangun kesiangan dan rumah saudaraku jauh dari sekolah._

 _07\. 42 –_ _ **Renjun**_

 _Baiklah ;) Bawakan aku oleh-oleh ya?_

"Permisi." Sebuah tepukan ringan mendarat di bahunya, membuat Renjun sedikit terkejut. "Maaf jika kau terkejut, tetapi tali sepatumu terlepas."

Renjun hanya melihat sekilas pemuda tersebut, ia langsung berjongkok untuk kembali mengikat tali sepatunya. Chenle sering mengatainya payah jika berurusan dengan tali temali dan tidak Renjuun bantah, sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa kecelakaan ringan maupun setengah berat yang sudah ia alami karena tali sepatunya lepas. "Ah, terima kasih telah mengingatkanku," jawab Renjun setelah ia berhasil kembali mengikat sepatunya.

Ketika Renjun menoleh untuk memandang pemuda itu, ia merasakan napasnya sedikit tertahan.

Pemuda di hadapannya kini tengah tersenyum ke arahnya, bibirnya merah dan terlihat menawan saat sedang dilengkungkan seperti itu. Rambutnya hitam, tertata cukup rapi dengan poni pendek yang sedikit berantakan. Tubuhnya tinggi, lebih tinggi dari Renjun tetapi terlihat seumuran dengannya.

Seragam kuning yang ia kenakan cukup membuat Renjun tahu bahwa pemuda ini adalah pelajar di Seoul School of Performing Arts.

"Kau harus lebih berhati-hati, oke? Berbahaya untuk berjalan dengan tali sepatu yang lepas, terlebih saat ramai seperti ini," kata pemuda itu, melirik sedikit bagian dada kiri jas Renjun. "Pelajar Kyunggi?"

Renjun mengangguk singkat, tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Pemuda di hadapannya benar-benar tampan sampai-sampai lutut Renjun terasa sedikit lemas. "Ya, kelas sebelas," jawab Renjun, mengulas senyum simpul. Pemuda di hadapannya mengangguk-angguk tanda paham lalu kembali memandang jalanan. Pembicaraan mereka berakhir.

Lampu lalu lintas menyala merah dan angka di layarnya menunjukkan detik baru. Delapan puluh detik tersisa dan Renjun langsung melangkahkan kakinya, berusaha menghindari desakan pejalan kaki lainnya.

Sudah merupakan kebiasaan bagi Renjun untuk membiarkan dirinya berada di belakang kerumunan. Dia benci berdesak-desakan, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk memperlambat jalannya agar ia bisa berada di belakang kerumunan dan dapat bernapas lebih lega.

Begitu ia sudah merasakan agak lega, Renjun berniat mempercepat langkahnya sebelum ia jauh tertinggal oleh kerumunan dan lampu lalu lintas menyala kuning. Dia tinggal beberapa langkah lagi mencapai seberang ketika dirinya terantuk sesuatu.

Ah, tali sepatunya berulah lagi.

Seingat Renjun, ia telah mengikatnya dengan benar. "Mengapa kau selalu merepotkanku, sih?" keluhnya sambil mengurai kembali simpulnya, berniat untuk mengikatnya kembali dengan kencang. "Seingatku, aku tidak sepayah itu dalam tali-temali."

Samar-samar, Renjun mendengar banyak teriakan, namun ia abaikan karena ia benar-benar merasa sebal dengan tali sepatunya. Dia terus berkomat-kamit dengan posisi badan berjongkok, jemari lentiknya penuh dengan tali yang akan diikatnya.

"Hey, kamu, minggir!"

Renjun mengadah begitu mendengar suara yang tidak terlalu asing di telinganya. Masih terasa asing, sih, hanya saja ia pernah mendengarnya. Dia menemukan siswa SOPA yang tadi berbicara dengannya menatapnya dengan mata membesar dari seberang sana. Renjun mengerutkan kening, berusaha menfokuskan pendengarannya tetapi kondisi sekitar terlalu bising dengan bunyi kendaraan bermotor.

Oh.

Mata siswa SOPA yang tampan itu menyorot penuh kengerian sebelum Renjun merasakan hal yang paling sakit dalam hidupnya.

Setelah itu, semuanya menjadi gelap.

 **.**

"Lampunya berubah menjadi hijau lima belas detik lebih cepat ...,"

"Bagaimana pun juga, ini salah _noona_ ,"

"Jelas bukan salahku ketika Bos memanggilku dengan segera,"

Renjun sedikit mengerang. Sinar putih langsung menerobos indra penglihatannya, membuatnya merasa silau sampai-sampai nyeri sendiri.

"Syut, dia sudah bangun. Ini waktunya aku pergi, Jisung _ie_."

"Hei, _noona_ , bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkanku?!"

Suara-suara datang dan pergi di pikiran Renjun dan jujur, itu membuatnya sakit kepala. Ditambah sinar putih yang tidak jelas asalnya dari mana malah memperburuk keadaan. Renjun mengangkat tangannya, berusaha meraba-raba apapun yang bisa ia capai. Tidak ada, hanya ada kehampaan di depannya.

"Di sini kosong melompong." Sebuah suara seolah menjawab kefrustasiannya, membuat Renjun berjengit. "Tidak benar-benar kosong, sih, tetapi kau bukan penghuni di sini—sehingga kau hanya akan mendapatkan kosong."

Kening Renjun berkerut. Setidaknya, suara itu berbicara dengan bahasa Korea yang fasih dan mudah dimengerti tanpa aksen apapun. Bagus, ini membuat Renjun yakin ia masih ada di Korea. Mungkin di salah satu rumah sakit lokal.

Rasanya melegakan sekali saat Renjun menyadari bahwa ia masih mengingat bahwa detik-detik terakhir ia hidup normal adalah saat ia akan terhantam oleh kendaraan bermotor dan terciptanya kecelakaan di tengah kota Seoul.

"Apa aku masih ada di Seoul?" tanyanya, meski terdengar agak bodoh.

"Hmm, aku tidak tahu cara menjelaskannya. Secara universal, tempat ini tidak berlokasi di manapun," jawab suara itu, nadanya sangat berat. Renjun amat yakin bahwa itu suara laki-laki yang berusia dua puluh tahunan. "Tapi untuk sementara ini, ya, kau ada di Seoul. Apa itu melegakan bagimu?"

Jika secara universal ia tidak berada di manapun tetapi untuk sementara ia berada di Seoul, Renjun benar-benar tidak tahu harus merasa lega atau malah panik. Dia sedikit takut, ia akui. Bagaimana jika dia diculik.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Park Jisung," ucap suara itu. "Akan ada sedikit kekacauan dalam hidupmu nanti karena Seulgi _noona_ , tapi aku pastikan ini dapat diperbaiki. Selamat menikmati istirahatmu, kita akan bertemu lagi nanti."

Renjun benar-benar tidak ingin ditinggal siapapun saat ini, terlebih ketika pandangannya masih benar-benar putih dan yang ia bisa lakukan hanya menggapai-gapai udara kosong. Dia tidak mendengar suara itu—suara Park Jisung—setelah lelaki itu menyuruhnya beristirahat, dan keheningan membuat kepala Renjun terasa berat.

Akhirnya Renjun menyerah. Ia kembali memejamkan mata dan terperangkap di kegelapan yang tidak ia tahu letak ujungnya.

 **.**

Ketika Renjun terbangun lagi, ini dikarenakan lagu 'Firetruck' dari NCT127 masuk ke indra pendengarannya dan berhasil membuatnya kaget.

Matanya terbuka lebar, amat sangat lebar sampai terasa sakit. Alunan _rap_ terdengar jelas bersamaan dengan kicauan burung yang samar-samar dari luar ruangan. Aroma _Feebreeze_ tertangkap hidungnya, pilihan aroma yang menawarkan sensasi laut. Renjun terbatuk singkat, ia tidak pernah terlalu menyukai _Feebreeze_ jenis ini karena tidak sesuai dengan seleranya.

Dia berada di sebuah kamar dengan nuansa warna-warni yang mencolok dan ceria. Dia terduduk di sebuah kasur berukuran _queen size_ dengan seprai putih dengan strip oranye-biru, begitu juga dengan selimut, sarung bantal, dan sarung gulingnya. Kamar ini begitu terlihat 'wah' di matanya dengan warna yang menyegarkan, sekalipun cukup berantakan untuk bisa Renjun tolerir.

Renjun tidak ingat ia punya kamar semeriah ini. Atau jangan-jangan, ingatannya menghilang karena kecelakaan? Atau ia terjebak _amnesia retrograde?_

' _Jangan bodoh,'_ batinnya langsung menyahut. _'Ini masih di tahun 2016 dan ingatanmu baik-baik saja.'_

Tetapi, jika ia baik-baik saja, kenapa ia ada di sini? Seharusnya, ia terbaring di rumah sakit dengan beberapa tulang rusuk yang dislokasi dan kaki terbalut gips.

Dengan perlahan, Renjun beranjak bangkit dari kasur. Tubuhnya terasa aneh, sedikit lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Kakinya juga terlihat aneh. Meski ia merasa sangat sehat dibalik itu semua, tetap saja aneh. Seperti ia berada bukan di dalam tubuhnya.

Ia memutuskan untuk bercermin, memastikan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Dia harus yakin dia baik-baik saja dan masih hidup. Dia tidak berada di surga, ruangan ini terlalu duniawi untuk dikatakan surgawi. Dan terlalu sederhana jika dikatakan mirip neraka.

Begitu Renjun menatap cermin, ia menemukan sosok lain balas menatapnya. Ia mengerjap, sosok lain itu ikut mengerjap. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, sosok lain itu pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Sosok itu bermata besar dengan poni yang agak panjang sampai menyentuh mata. Bibirnya lebih lebar dan tubuhnya sedikit lebih tinggi. Raut wajahnya merupakan perpaduan dari tampan dan manis, tetapi bukan itu semua yang menjadi kekhawatiran Renjun saat ini.

"AAAAA!"

Renjun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika ia menemukan bahwa _ia bukanlah dirinya lagi_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Sebuah fanfic yang terinspirasi dari FF Hyungwonho Monsta X dengan judul yang sama. Storyline-nya mungkin akan mirip, tapi nggak juga sih. Aku gak akan bisa nulis cerita sebagus dan sebaik yang ditulis author fanfic itu.

Sebuah fic yang kujanjikan buat seorang HTS (?) yang selalu ribut dengan Jaemin. Uhh, aku rindu Jaemin sama seperti fans lain merindukannya.

So, get ready to next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**You Called It Coincidence**

 **(But Actually It's Fate)**

 **.**

Haechan menyeruput jus jeruknya dengan mata memicing. "Kau tahu, kau seperti memiliki dua kepribadian akhir-akhir ini. Aku hampir mati kaget ketika kau menjadi sangat rajin belajar."

Renjun meringis. "Aku berusaha berubah, Chan."

"Mengapa kau tidak berubah dari lalu-lalu? Rasanya seperti keajaiban, Na Jaemin menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kelas untuk belajar."

((atau ketika Jaemin terpaksa harus membagi tubuhnya dengan arwah Renjun yang dilanda masalah.))

* * *

 **Tragedy (2)**

* * *

Renjun tidak pernah merasa sangat panik seperti ini sebelumnya. Sangat panik, sekaligus ketakutan dan kebingungan. Dia berusaha berpikir logis.

' _Mungkin raga ini hanya kerasukan rohku.'_ Perlahan, Renjun mengatur napasnya meski air matanya sudah mengalir. Ah, bukan, ini bukan air matanya. Ini air mata orang yang rohnya tempati saat ini. _'Seperti kerasukan setan. Bedanya aku bukan setan. Seperti film_ Freaky Friday _tanpa memakan_ fortune cookie _terlebih dahulu.'_ Beruntunglah, Renjun mengingat satu judul film besutan Disney yang dulu ia remehkan habis-habisan itu. Apa mungkin karena ia meremehkannya sehingga semua ini jadi kenyataan?

Jujur, Renjun benar-benar ketakutan. Ia tidak tahu ia berada di mana, di dalam tubuh siapa, dan kondisinya sekarang seperti apa. Dia hanya tahu ini tanggal 21 April, tepat empat hari setelah kecelakaannya terjadi. Renjun berharap tubuh aslinya baik-baik saja di dalam sebuah kamar di salah satu rumah sakit, Renjun berharap ia masih bernapas dengan baik tidak peduli betapa banyak luka yang ada di tubuhnya.

Perasaan ini adalah perasaan terburuk, jauh melebihi perasaan kecewanya saat orangtuanya tidak bisa mengantarnya ke bandara dan melepasnya saat ia pergi ke Korea Selatan. Dia benar-benar di ambang frustasi sekaligus takut dan panik, jika tingkat kefrustasiannya bertambah sedikit lagi mungkin semua saraf di otaknya langsung terputus.

"Na Jaemin?"

Suara berat seorang lelaki mengagetkannya. Renjun sontak memeluk lututnya sendiri, melindungi dirinya sembari mencari-cari dari mana suara itu berasal.

Seorang pemuda—terlihat lebih muda darinya dengan wajah yang kekanakan—terduduk di atas lemari milik entah-siapa dengan amat santainya, kedua kakinya mengayun seolah meledek Renjun yang tengah hancur saat ini. Rambutnya pirang dan disisir rapi, pakaiannya necis. Kemeja bagus berwarna putih dengan rantai perak di bagian sakunya disertai celana jins putih yang membuat kakinya terlihat amat ramping. Sepatu yang ia kenakan adalah sepatu _Converse Taylor Chuck_ warna abu-abu pudar, terlihat lusuh dan mahal secara bersamaan.

Renjun bisa saja menyambutnya dengan ramah, jika pemuda itu tidak duduk di atas sana seolah itu adalah hal yang biasa.

"SIAPA KAU?!" Renjun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak semakin histeris.

"Park Jisung," jawab pemuda itu singkat sambil tersenyum lebar. "Dilihat dari tingkat frustasimu, aku yakin kau adalah Huang Renjun yang terjebak dalam tubuh Na Jaemin."

"T-Terjebak?" Renjun berusaha mengolah informasi yang baru saja ia terima. "A-Apa maksudmu dari kata 'terjebak'?"

Jisung bergumam sebentar. "Alangkah baiknya jika aku memulainya dari awal. Baiklah, namaku Park Jisung. Pemuda yang kau dengar saat kau sedang berada di kehampaan putih itu adalah aku," jelas Jisung, meloncat turun dari lemari itu dengan elegannya seakan-akan ia memiliki sayap yang menahannya. Renjun menyeka air matanya, tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak takjub. "Aku berusia empat belas tahun, setidaknya itu usiaku ketika aku diangkat menjadi Penjaga."

Terlalu rumit untuk bisa Renjun pahami dengan cepat. "Penjaga?" tanya Renjun dengan perlahan, takut menyinggung pemuda yang memang lebih muda darinya ini. Hanya anak ini yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya, setidaknya begitu.

"Ya, aku Penjaga Na Jaemin. Semua manusia memiliki Penjaga. Penjaga itu ... lebih rendah dari malaikat tapi juga bukan makhluk halus biasa. Tugas Penjaga itu menjaga manusia yang ia jaga dari bahaya yang tidak sesuai dengan takdirnya." Park Jisung menjelaskannya seringan menjelaskan satu tambah satu, itu membuat Renjun kembali takut. "Penjaga tidak seharusnya menampakkan diri di hadapan manusia yang ia jaga, tetapi kasusmu dengan Na Jaemin itu berbeda."

"Tubuh ini ... bernama Na Jaemin?" tanya Renjun lagi. Jisung mengangguk bersemangat. _'Nama yang bagus_ ,' puji Renjun jujur di dalam hatinya. "Mengapa kasusku dengan kasus Na Jaemin berbeda?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan tadi, Penjaga itu lebih rendah dari malaikat. Tetapi ada kalanya, beberapa penjaga terbaik memiliki kesempatan untuk menjadi malaikat. Dan itulah yang terjadi pada Penjagamu, Seulgi _noona_ ," jelas Jisung, mendudukan dirinya di kasur Na Jaemin. "Dia dipanggil untuk siap dilantik menjadi malaikat baru dan membuatmu sendirian di dunia ini tanpa Penjaga. Hal buruk menimpamu di luar takdir, dan Bos mengatakan bahwa Na Jaemin harus berbagi tubuh dulu untuk sementara waktu denganmu."

Ini seperti mendengar dongeng anak-anak yang terdengar konyol. Renjun masih belum bsia percaya bahwa hal selangka sekaligus seaneh ini bisa menjadi kenyataan—terlebih lagi, terjadi dalam kehidupannya. Renjun masih ingin normal, dia merasakan amat rindu pada tubuh aslinya.

"Seulgi _noona_ memberikanku sedikit data dirimu." Sebuah binder warna putih tiba-tiba saja berada di tangan Jisung, membuat Renjun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk memastikan apa yang baru ia lihat. "Menarik sekali, aku disuruh untuk mencari tahu sendiri."

"Huang Renjun, berusia enam belas tahun. Woa, aku akan memanggilmu _hyung_. Bersekolah di SMA Kyunggi, kelas sebelas. Hidup sendirian di Korea Selatan, bagaimana bisa kau bertahan hidup sendirian di negara sekeras ini?" Jisung bertanya dengan wajah polosnya. Renjun masih diambang kebingungan dan pertanyaan Jisung sama sekali tidak membantu. Beruntunglah anak ini _seharusnya_ lebih muda darinya.

"Aku tidak benar-benar sendirian, oke?" gerutu Renjun. Dia sebenarnya jarang menggerutu, tetapi situasi saat ini benar-benar tidak mendukung. "Keluargaku ada di Cina dan bisa kupastikan mereka syok setengah mati saat mengetahui anak mereka terbaring di rumah sakit dengan arwah di tubuh orang lain."

Jisung terdiam sejenak. "Pasti rasanya amat buruk bagimu, _hyung,_ " komentar Jisung pelan. "Aku meninggalkan semuanya pada 1987, bukan perasaan menyenangkan ketika menyadari bocah berusia empat belas tahun harus melihat kedua orang tuanya menangisi mayatnya."

"Itu tahun di mana kau meningal?" tanya Renjun. Jisung mengangguk. "Oh, maaf."

"Tidak apa. Kematian tidak seburuk itu. Lagipula aku diangkat menjadi Penjaga pada hari kelima setelah kematianku," jelas Jisung, meloncat dari kasur dan terlihat kembali bersemangat. "Waktu terasa berhenti dan itu menyenangkan."

Oke, Renjun tidak ingin mendengar lebih banyak soal asal-usul makhluk gaib di hadapannya ini. Jisung mungkin memang terlihat seperti remaja berusia empat belas tahun pada umumnya, meski begitu terlalu banyak hal ajaib yang ada pada dirinya dan sebagai manusia normal, Renjun sulit untuk menerimanya. Semuanya bertentangan dengan akal sehat, bagaimana caranya untuk langsung mempercayainya?

"Jadi, bagaimana caraku bisa kembali ke tubuhku lagi?"

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak tahu. Mungkin sampai kau mendapat Penjaga lagi." Jisung terdengar ragu saat mengatakannya dan Renjun benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. "Kasus ini kadang terjadi, seorang Penjaga naik pangkat atau turun pangkat. Orang yang dijaga akan koma sampai ia mendapatkan Penjaga baru."

Mengapa semua ini mulai terdengar sedikit maksud akal? "Apa semuanya berakhir sama denganku, terjebak di tubuh seseorang?"

"Tidak terlalu yakin, gejalanya selalu berbeda-beda. Ada yang koma sampai bertahun-tahun, ada yang diputuskan untuk nyawanya lebih baik dicabut saja, ada yang terbangun dari koma dan mendadak gila—banyak sekali," jawab Jisung sambil menyentuh pundak Renjun. Anak itu bahkan lebih tinggi dari Renjun. "Tapi aku yakin sekali, _hyung_ pasti bisa kembali. Karena jika tidak, arwahmu tidak akan masuk ke dalam tubuh Na Jaemin."

"Tapi mengapa Na Jaemin? Masih banyak tubuh orang lain. Dan mengapa kau bisa yakin bahwa aku akan kembali? Apa aku bisa mendapatkan Penjaga yang lain?" tanya Renjun bertubi-tubi.

Jisung mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak tahu pasti mengapa Na Jaemin, _hyung_. Ini di luar kendaliku, arwahmu sudah masuk ke dalam tubuh ini bahkan sebelum Seulgi _noona_ bisa antisipasi," ucap Jisung, wajahnya terlihat sedikit suram. "Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan _hyung_ mendapat Penjaga kembali, tapi Seulgi _noona_ bilang tidak usah khawatir. Umur _hyung_ masih panjang."

Kini mata Renjun membesar. Penjaga ini bahkan tahu hari kematiannya. "Kapan aku meninggal?"

"Aku tidak tahu! Seulgi _noona_ tidak memberikan informasi seperti itu padaku!" seru Jisung pada akhirnya, tampaknya frustasi sendiri karena dihujami pertanyaan oleh Renjun. "Dia hanya menitipkan _hyung_ padaku, dia tidak benar-benar menjadikanku sebagai Penjagamu. Aku tetap Penjaga dari Na Jaemin."

"Menyebalkan," gumam Renjun lalu menghela napas keras. "Lalu, apa yang biasa Na Jaemin lakukan pada saat ini?"

Kemudian Jisung melemparkan tatapan ke arah Renjun seolah-olah ia adalah makhluk paling bodoh sepanjang sejarah. "Sarapan, tentu saja."

 **.**

Na Jaemin—atau Renjun memutuskan untuk memanggilnya Jaemin saja—tinggal di sebuah asrama khusus murid laki-laki SOPA. Renjun mengetahui hal itu ketika ia sibuk mencari-cari informasi mengenai tubuh yang ditumpanginya ini melalui ponselnya (bukan, ponsel Jaemin). Seragam kuning khas SOPA tergantung rapih di dekat pintu dengan papan nama bertulis Na Jaemin membuat Renjun tambah yakin.

Sebenarnya, Renjun akui Jaemin ini cukup tampan. Ditambah jika ia tersenyum, wajahnya terlihat manis dengan menunjukkan deretan gigi yang rapi dan membuatnya teringat dengan giginya sendiri yang gingsul. Pemuda ini pasti cukup populer di sekolahnya.

"Jaemin, kau tidak sarapan?"

Pintu kamarnya diketuk, membuat Renjun hampir saja melempar ponsel milik Jaemin ke sembarang arah. Dia menoleh kanan dan kiri, berusaha mencari Jisung untuk meminta bantuan tetapi ia tidak menemukan siapa pun yang bisa ditanya. Renjun memutar bola matanya. _'Dasar makhluk halus.'_

"Siapa itu?" sahut Renjun, langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya kesana-kemari agar terdengar seperti sedang sibuk.

"Manusia," jawab orang di luar sana dengan main-main. Jantung Renjun hampir saja copot mendengarnya, karena dia tidak ingin bermain tebak-tebakan saat ini. "Ini Jeno! Buka pintunya cepat!"

Jeno. Renjun langsung mencari nama tersebut di kontak ponselnya (anggap saja itu ponselnya) dan menemukannya. Beruntunglah Jaemin merupakan seseorang yang menulis nama di kontak dengan lengkap, sehingga Renjun mengetahui bahwa nama lengkapnya adalah Lee Jeno.

Renjun hampir tercengang begitu ia menemukan wajah yang familiar ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam muncul di ambang pintu kamarnya, tersenyum lebar dengan tangan membawa nampan berisi makanan. "Mengapa kau seperti habis melihat hantu begitu menatap wajahku?" tanya Jeno sambil menghambur masuk ke dalam kamar. "Kubawakan sarapan, Ibu Asrama hampir marah saat menyadari kau tidak turun untuk mengambil jatahmu. Dia mengatakan bahwa kau tidak bersyukur."

Lee Jeno adalah pemuda yang mengingatkannya soal tali sepatu di pinggir jalan sebelum kecelakaan maut terjadi.

 **.**

"Kau sakit?" tanya Jeno sambil memainkan ponselnya sendiri. "Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat hari ini."

Renjun menghela napas berat. Dia tidak bisa merasa bersemangat ketika menyadari bahwa ia hidup di tubuh orang lain dan harus berinteraksi dengan teman dari orang tersebut. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya kurang tidur," jawab Renjun asal sambil menyuapkan bubur yang menjadi menu sarapan. Jeno tampaknya percaya, dia hanya mengangguk lalu kembali bermain dengan ponselnya.

Pikiran Renjun melayang ke kehidupan yang ia tinggalkan untuk sementara waktu. Apa orangtuanya sudah mengetahui hal ini? Apa Chenle sudah tahu? Apa mereka semua sudah menjenguknya? Dimana ia dirawat sekarang? Ia hampir menjatuhkan buburnya begitu menyadari sesuatu.

Lee Jeno pasti menyaksikan saat kecelakaan terjadi. Mereka menyebrang bersama dan seharusnya menunggu bus yang sama. Masih teringat jelas di benak Renjun ketika ia menemukan Jeno berteriak ke arahnya, menyuruhnya untuk minggir. Jeno pasti melihatnya.

"Jeno- _ah_ ," panggil Renjun, memutuskan untuk menggunakan sufiks akrab karena ia yakin Jaemin dan Jeno cukup berteman baik. Jeno tidak akan mau repot-repot membawakan Jaemin sarapan jika mereka bukan teman dekat. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

Jeno menoleh dari layar ponselnya. "Apa?"

"Apa kau menyaksikan kecelakaan di depan halte bus rute 91 pada hari Selasa lalu?"

Ada jeda lama sebelum Jeno menjawab, "Aku tidak menceritakannya padamu soal kecelakaan itu. Dari mana kau tahu?"

Ah, sial. Mengapa Jeno sama sekali tidak menceritakannya pada Jaemin yang notabene temannya? "Beritanya ada di internet dan aku tahu kau berangkat lewat sana pagi itu," jawab Renjun sambil berharap cerita karangannya benar. Dia tidak tahu apakah Jeno menjadi penghuni asrama ini atau bukan. Dia hanya berusaha menebak dan mengarang. "Benar, kan?"

"Ah, ya, saat itu aku sedang menginap di rumah nenekku, ya," kekeh Jeno pelan, meski kekehannya tidak terdengar ceria. "Ya, aku melihatnya sendiri. Itu pemandangan yang mengerikan untuk dikenang kembali, sebenarnya."

"Bisa kau jelaskan kembali kronologinya?" tanya Renjun dengan hati-hati. Dia harus tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya setelah kecelakaan. "Aku benar-benar penasaran, karena yang kudengar kecelakaannya disebabkan oleh lampu lalu lintas yang berubah terlalu cepat."

"Ya, rasanya tidak maksud akal. Tali sepatu siswa itu terlepas dan dia berusaha membenarkannya, seharusnya ia masih punya waktu tetapi—Bam! Lampu hijau menyala dan dia masih ada di tengah jalan," ungkap Jeno, menatap Renjun dengan tatapan kosong. "Aku memperingatkannya dan dia sempat menoleh kepadaku, namun kejadiannya benar-benar cepat. Aku melihat banyak darah. Ambulance dari Rumah Sakit Universitas Hanse datang dan kudengar ada pendarahan yang cukup parah di kepalanya."

Jadi dia dirawat di Rumah Sakit Universitas Hanse. Akhirnya Renjun mengetahui lokasi tubuhnya berada. "Pasti sangat mengerikan," gumam Renjun. Dia sendiri hanya merasakan sakit yang amat menyiksa untuk sepersekian detik sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya, tetapi siapapun bisa menjadi trauma jika melihat kecelakaan fatal secara langsung dengan mata kepala sendiri. "Kau cukup berani untuk menceritakan ulang kejadiannya, Jeno- _ah_. Terima kasih."

Pipi Jeno bersemu tipis. "Bukan apa-apa. Aku masih merasa menyesal karena tidak dapat membantu siswa tersebut," kata Jeno dengan nada menyesal. "Dia terlihat sangat rapuh, terlebih ketika seragamnya berlumuran darah."

Renjun meringis, membuat Jeno langsung cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Maaf, Jaemin. Tidak perlu dibayangkan seperti apa." Jeno menepuk-nepuk bahu Renjun lalu tersenyum. "Ayo makan lagi buburnya, nanti dingin."

Dengan perlahan, Renjun kembali memakan bubur yang mulai mendingin itu dengan pikiran melayang-layang entah kemana. Ia yakin, Jeno terus mengawasinya sepanjang sarapan pagi ini dan Renjun tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Jujur, ia merasa canggung tetapi, toh, dia bisa berbuat apa. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana pribadi Jaemin dan kelakuannya.

Dan juga, jika sekarang ia berada di tubuh Jaemin, ada di mana roh Jaemin yang asli?

Mata Renjun membesar.

Ngomong-ngomong, dia harus menghubungi Chenle. Dia yakin Chenle dapat mempercayai semua ini.

 **.**

Chenle mengerjapkan matanya dengan lambat seperti berusaha mencerna semuanya. "B-Baiklah, aku berusaha menerima semua ceritamu. Ini cukup mengagetkan bagiku, aku ditelepon oleh orang tidak dikenal yang mengaku sebagai Renjun _ge_ dan memintaku untuk bertemu di kafe. Hebatnya lagi, aku menurutinya. Aku pasti sudah gila," racau Chenle sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Kepalaku sakit sekarang. Apa kau betul-betul Huang Renjun?"

Renjun mengerutkan keningnya, sedikit merasa terluka karena Chenle belum mempercayainya. "Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa Huang Renjun adalah manusia paling realistis yang pernah kau temui," jawab Renjun dengan kecewa. Sebenarnya, dia tidak benar-benar kecewa karena ia tahu cepat atau lambat Chenle pasti akan percaya padanya. "Bukan salahku juga, sih, itu salahmu juga karena terlalu mempercayai bahwa dunia sihir itu nyata."

"Astaga, kau benar-benar Huang Renjun!" pekik Chenle tertahan. Dia kini memajukan wajahnya, menatap Renjun dengan penuh penasaran. "Siapa namamu lagi? Ah, bukan, nama di dalam dirimu ini."

"Na Jaemin, seumuran denganku, siswa SOPA," jelas Renjun dengan helaan napas. "Mengapa ini semua harus terjadi padaku?"

"Entahlah, mungkin ini karena takdir. Atau sebuah kebetulan." Chenle menyeruput es teh manisnya, matanya tetap terpaku pada Renjun. "Ngomong-ngomong, Jaemin- _ssi_ cukup tampan. Setidaknya _gege_ harus bersyukur terjebak dalam tubuh yang tampan. Bayangkan jika _gege_ berubah menjadi seorang gadis."

Apa yang dikatakan Chenle ada benarnya. Menjadi orang lain yang satu gender dengannya saja sudah merepotkan, apalagi yang berbeda gender. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku yakin ini hanya kebetulan semata," gumam Renjun. "Ini terlalu jelek untuk bisa menjadi takdir."

Chenle memutar bola matanya. "Aku bosan menjelaskan padamu bahwa kebetulan itu sebenarnya adalah takdir, _ge_ ," keluh Chenle. Renjun hanya mengabaikannya dengan gumaman tidak jelas. "Apa yang akan _gege_ lakukan sehabis ini?"

"Mau tidak mau, menjalani hidup seperti Na Jaemin."

"Tidak mau mencari cara untuk kembali ke tubuhmu yang semula? Kita bisa menghubungi paranormal," tawar Chenle yang langsung dibalas dengan jitakan ringan oleh Renjun.

"Paranormal sendiri pun akan menganggapku gila jika aku datang dan menjelaskan masalahku pada mereka," dengus Renjun lalu mengerang pelan. "Apa kau sudah menjenguk diriku?"

Chenle mengangguk singkat. "Sudah. Kondisi tubuhmu benar-benar kacau. Keretakan kecil pada tulang tengkorak yang bersifat temporer, luka tersayat di leher yang cukup panjang dan dalam, dislokasi pada bahu kiri, enam tulang rusuk patah, saraf lutut hampir terjepit dan tulang jemari kaki retak." Renjun merinding sendiri saat mendengarkannya. Separah itukah hasil tabrakannya? "Beruntunglah organ vitalmu baik-baik saja. Dokter belum bisa menyimpulkan apa yang membuatmu koma, tetapi yah, aku lebih cepat daripada dokter."

Renjun meraih tangan Chenle dan meremasnya kuat. "Apa kau bisa merahasiakan ini dari semua orang, Chenle?" tanyanya dengan wajah memohon.

Dia tahu, hanya Chenle yang bisa ia percayai dari sederet nama teman-temannya. Sekalipun anak itu lebih muda setahun darinya, Chenle cukup bijak meski tingkah lakunya aneh. Chenle adalah tipe manusia yang selalu berpikir sebelum bertindak meski sederet kejadian memalukan tercipta karena kebodohannya sendiri. Chenle adalah orang yang tepat untuk kejadian seperti ini.

Poin penting lainnya, Zhong Chenle mungkin menjadi satu-satunya siswa berusia lima belas tahun yang masih percaya bahwa Hogwarts dan Neverland itu ada.

Binar di mata Chenle terlihat begitu menyakinkan bagi Renjun, membuat Renjun ikut menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. Bagi orang lain, posisi ini terlihat ambigu. Namun Renjun tidak ambil pusing soal apa kata orang.

"Baiklah." Renjun langsung mengembangkan senyum selebar-lebarnya dan entah kenapa pipi Chenle memerah seketika. "Astaga, aku hampir lupa bahwa aku tengah menatap Jaemin- _ssi_. Wajahmu sangat tampan dan secara tiba-tiba aku menjadi tersipu malu."[]

 **.**

 **A/N :** Selamat Tahun Baru Saka 1939 bagi yang merayakannya!


	3. Chapter 3

**You Called It Coincidence (But Actually It's Fate)**

 **.**

Haechan menyeruput jus jeruknya dengan mata memicing. "Kau tahu, kau seperti memiliki dua kepribadian akhir-akhir ini. Aku hampir mati kaget ketika kau menjadi sangat rajin belajar."

Renjun meringis. "Aku berusaha berubah, Chan."

"Mengapa kau tidak berubah dari lalu-lalu? Rasanya seperti keajaiban, Na Jaemin menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kelas untuk belajar."

 **((atau ketika Jaemin terpaksa harus membagi tubuhnya dengan arwah Renjun yang dilanda masalah.))**

* * *

 **Swap (1)**

* * *

Lantunan lagu 'Firetruck' dari NCT127 menjadi awal dari paginya yang (dia harap) indah ini.

Dia menguap lebar, tidurnya benar-benar nyenyak kali ini. Rasanya seperti bangun dari tidur berabad-abad sampai ia tidak bisa merasakan lelah sama sekali. Jika biasanya ia ingin bermalas-malasan dulu di atas kasurnya sebelum benar-benar terbangun, kini ia malah ingin bergegas menjalani hidupnya dengan ceria karena energinya sudah terisi kembali.

Jaemin bukanlah tipikal manusia yang akan mengucapkan _"Rise and shine"_ sambil membuka tirai jendela dan menyapa burung-burung ala film Disney, tetapi ia _membuka_ tirai jendela untuk memberikan penerangan alami di kamarnya. Hari ini tampak cerah, langit biru menggantung di Kota Seoul dan jalan raya tampak lenggang. Baguslah, ini memang akhir pekan yang menyenangkan.

Setelah menghirup udara segar khas pagi melalui celah jendelanya yang sempit, Jaemin berjalan kembali menuju kasurnya dan mengecek ponselnya. Tidak ada pesan masuk di akun Kakaonya, begitu juga dengan panggilan masuk. Notifikasi di ponselnya hanya memberitahu bahwa hari Minggu ini akan cerah berawan, tidak ada hujan ataupun angin kencang.

Ekspresi senang di wajah Jaemin luntur. Minggu?

Yang terakhir ia ingat, hari ini adalah hari Sabtu. Dia mengernyitkan kening, apa dia tengah berdelusi sekarang? Jaemin mengecek pengaturan waktu dan tanggal di ponselnya dan fakta bahwa ia mengaturnya secara otomatis mengikuti seting operator membuat jantungnya berdegup. Jangan-jangan, dia sangat kelelahan sehingga dia melewatkan hari Sabtu dengan tertidur nyenyak di kamar?

"Selamat pagi, Jaemin _hyung_."

Jaemin mengeluarkan pekikan tertahan begitu mendapati seorang pemuda duduk di atas kasurnya—tersenyum dan memandangnya dengan tatapan polos yang menakutkan. Sekali pun ia terlihat tidak membahayakan, siapa yang tidak takut saat menyadari bahwa ada seseorang tidak dikenal berada di dalam kamarmu? Terlebih lagi, dia mengetahui namamu.

Mulut Jaemin terbuka untuk bertanya, tetapi ia mendapati bahwa suaranya tercekat dan malah terdengar seperti orang yang sedang serak parah. Pemuda tak dikenal itu menghela napasnya lalu menggeleng-geleng. "Maaf, Jaemin _hyung_ , aku tahu kau tidak akan menyambut kehadiranku setenang Renjun _hyung_. Kuputuskan untuk membuat suaramu hilang sementara." Pemuda itu meringis kecil begitu Jaemin melotot ke arahnya. "Hanya sementara, kok. Tidak akan lama."

Bagaimana pemuda yang terlihat tidak lebih tua darinya itu mampu menghilangkan suaranya secara tiba-tiba? Apa dia sudah diracuni sebelumnya? Terlalu banyak hal aneh terjadi pada awal hari ini, Jaemin sangat yakin pemuda ini ada di balik semuanya. Dia masih ada di kamarnya, tetapi dia merasa bahwa ia berada di dalam bahaya.

"Astaga, aku tidak membahayakan!" seru pemuda itu, mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil membuat wajah merajuk. Jaemin mundur sedikit, berusaha membuat jarak sejauh mungkin antara dirinya dengan manusia tidak dikenal ini. Di depannya ada orang aneh. Atau mungkin orang gila. Psikopat, bisa jadi. "Aku bisa mendengar apa yang kau pikirkan, _hyung_! Aku bukan orang aneh, gila, atau psikopat. Kalau boleh jujur, aku malah bukan manusia."

Jaemin mengerjap lalu merinding hebat di posisinya yang masih berada di lantai. Bukan manusia? Apa pemuda di hadapannya adalah seorang pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang melarikan diri? "Kau benar-benar cerewet di dalam pikiranmu, _hyung_. Aku menyesal telah mengaktifkan koneksi telepati antara kau denganku," keluh pemuda itu lagi, meloncat turun dari kasur Jaemin. Jaemin kembali berusaha untuk berteriak, tetapi tidak ada apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya selain suara tercekat yang memilukan. "Namaku Park Jisung, _hyung_ bisa mengambilku Jisung saja. Aku empat belas tahun dan aku Penjagamu."

' _Dia sudah sinting. Gila. Maniak,'_ cerca Jaemin dengan panik di dalam hati. Jaemin berusaha memungut ponselnya, tetapi tangannya sudah bergetar sangat hebat dan terasa lemas. "Tolonglah, _hyung_ , aku tidak berbahaya. Aku ini seorang Penjaga. Aku ingin menjelaskan semua keanehan yang kau rasakan hari ini. Kau hanya butuh menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mendengarkan semuanya."

Ada sesuatu yang menenangkan di balik suaranya dan membuat Jaemin menuruti setiap perkataannya. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, getaran di tubuhnya menghilang secara perlahan. Rasa takut masih ada, tetapi dia sudah lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya. Dia memberanikan diri untuk mengadah dan menatap dalam pemuda bernama Jisung yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. "Aku akan mengembalikan suaramu, _hyung_. Berjanjilah untuk tidak teriak."

"Oke." Jaemin sangat terkejut ketika menyadari suaranya kembali seperti semula. Dia tidak pernah sebahagia ini mendengar suaranya sendiri. "Kau Penjagaku?"

"Mudahnya, Penjaga itu seperti malaikat. Tapi aku bukan malaikat. Menjaga seseorang adalah pekerjaan rendahan bagi malaikat, jadi kami—para Penjaga—adalah sosok sebenarnya dari _guardian angel_ ," jelas Jisung dengan tenang. "Aku telah menjagamu sedari lahir, Na Jaemin."

Mata Jaemin membesar. "Bagaimana bisa kau menjagaku dari lahir, sedangkan kau masih berusia empat belas tahun?"

Jisung tersenyum ke arahnya, dan Jaemin bisa melihat ada sesuatu yang tidak manusiawi dalam senyumnya. Senyumnya teramat polos, menenangkan, dan tidak terlihat membahayakan seolah senyum itu tercipta dari malaikat. Mungkin memang benar anak ini adalah _guardian angel_ -nya. "Karena aku berusia empat belas tahun hampir tiga puluh tahun lalu." Kemudian Jisung tertawa ringan. "Waktu berhenti bekerja padaku, aku akan selamanya berusia empat belas tahun."

"Ini gila," desis Jaemin sambil memegangi kepalanya. Jika benar Jisung adalah Penjaganya, dia pasti tahu banyak mengenainya. "Jam berapa aku lahir?"

"Jam sepuluh lewat lima belas menit dan dokter yang menangani kelahiranmu bernama Kim Hwansik," jawab Jisung dengan informasi tambahan, kini terlihat jengkel. " _Hyung_ , percayalah padaku dan mari kujelaskan sesuatu. Kau bertanya-tanya mengapa hari ini hari Minggu, bukan? Bagimu, seharusnya hari ini adalah Sabtu."

Jaemin menggeleng. Baiklah, dia percaya hal gaib itu ada dan tengah terjadi di depan matanya saat ini. "Ya. Bukankah itu aneh?" tanya Jaemin sambil tertawa gamang. "Apa mungkin aku terlalu kelelahan?"

Jisung menggeleng. "Bukan begitu," ucapnya. "Mulai dari kemarin, kau harus berbagi raga pada roh pemuda lain."

Oh.

"APA?!"

 **.**

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jeno dengan nada khawatir. Ia menyentuh kening Jaemin yang langsung ditepis oleh sang pemilik kamar. "Sedari kemarin, kau selalu berteriak dan berwajah pucat seperti habis melihat hantu. Apa kau benar-benar sehat?"

"Sangat sehat," desah Jaemin sambil memijit pelipisnya. Ternyata benar, kemarin ada 'orang lain' yang mengambil alih tubuhnya. Semua ini bukanlah cerita bohong semata. "Hanya sedikit stres. Dan kurang tidur. Dan dibayang-bayangi mimpi buruk."

"Jelas sedang tidak baik-baik saja," gumam Jeno sambil mendorong bahu Jaemin untuk duduk di pinggir kasur. "Ujian masih lama, apa kau belajar terlalu giat sampai lupa tidur?"

Jaemin mendengus keras. "Sejak kapan Na Jaemin belajar dari jauh-jauh hari?!" Lalu ia melayangkan senyum tipis ke Jeno. "Kau seperti tidak mengenalku saja. Aku kurang tidur karena keasikan menonton film, bukan karena belajar."

Dan Jeno ikut tersenyum. "Dasar kau itu. Belajarlah sedikit, aku bosan memberimu contekan di kelas," kata Jeno, menyentil kening Jaemin dengan keras. Jaemin mengaduh lalu langsung mengusap-usap dahinya. "Kau tahu, kau melewatkan sarapan lagi hari ini. Mau kubawakan makanan ke dalam kamarmu?" tawarnya

Mendengar tawaran dari Jeno membuat Jaemin meringis samar. Jeno selalu amat baik padanya sedari dulu, terkadang membuatnya merasa bersalah. Haruskah ia memberitahu Jeno mengenai kondisinya yang kini harus berbagi tubuh dengan arwah orang lain? Ngomong-ngomong, Jaemin sendiri belum mengetahui nama roh lain yang ikut menempati tubuhnya.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak lapar," tolak Jaemin halus. Jeno tersenyum lagi lalu mengacak-acak rambut Jaemin dengan ekspresi gemas. "Kau! Mengapa kau senang sekali mengacak-acak rambutku, sih?"

"Halah, banyak protes. Kau belum mandi dan keramas, kenapa juga kau protes?" Jeno menyeringai jahil sebelum bangkit berdiri. "Sudah, ya, aku ingin ke Mark _hyung_ dulu. Dia memintaku untuk mendengarkan _mixtape_ yang baru ia buat. Apa kau mau ikut? Hitung-hitung, kau bisa berkenalan dengan Mark _hyung_ dan menambah teman baru."

Jaemin menggeleng. Dia masih butuh menenangkan dirinya selepas syok. "Malas, kapan-kapan saja," jawab Jaemin kemudian menendang kaki Jeno. "Pergi sana dari kamarku!"

"Apakah kau bipolar, Na Jaemin?! Kemarin kau bersikap baik padaku dan sekarang kau menyiksaku seperti ini!"

 **.**

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sehabis ini?" tanya Jisung sambil memeluk salah satu bantal Jaemin. Jaemin yang tengah bermain _game online_ di laptopnya itu pun langsung menoleh.

"Hanya bermain _game_ saja sepanjang hari," jawab Jaemin singkat sambil kembali melanjutkan permainannya. "Mengapa kau bertanya?"

"Bukankah sebaiknya kau membuat catatan kecil atau semacamnya? Besok yang mengisi tubuhmu bukanlah rohmu lagi, ada baiknya jika kalian saling berinteraksi," kata Jisung dengan santai, membuat Jaemin membanting pelan _mouse_ yang ia pegang lalu duduk tegak.

"Jangan bilang besok roh orang lain ada di dalam diriku," bisik Jaemin dengan sejuta horor di suaranya. Jisung hanya mengangguk. Jaemin langsung mengerang histeris. "Astaga! Mengapa kau tidak bilang sedari tadi bahwa kehidupanku akan berubah menjadi abnormal setelah hari ini!"

"Kau tidak menanyakan apapun mengenai detailnya, _hyung_ , jadi aku tidak memberitahu," jawab Jisung, mengerjapkan matanya dengan polos. Jaemin benar-benar ingin menariknya ke balkon kamar dan membuangnya saja, tetapi rasanya mustahil mengingat Jisung bukanlah manusia dan dia berteleportasi ke mana saja yang ia mau. "Ya, kau dan Renjun _hyung_ akan memakai tubuhmu ini secara bergantian. Hari ini giliranmu, besok giliran Renjun _hyung_ , besoknya lagi giliranmu. Sirklusnya seperti itu."

"Kejahatan apa yang telah kulakukan sampai aku mendapat balasan seperti ini," gumam Jaemin dengan raut wajah ingin menangis. "Dan nama pemuda menyebalkan yang seenaknya saja memakai tubuhku itu Renjun? Pelafalan namanya aneh sekali."

"Huang Renjun, lebih tepatnya. Dia bukan orang Korea Selatan asli, sebenarnya. Apa kau tidak merasa kasihan dengannya?" Jisung mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Jaemin dan memandang wajah Jaemin lekat-lekat. "Tubuhnya kini terbaring koma di salah satu bangsal rumah sakit karena sebuah kecelakaan. Aku tidak mengada-ada soal ini, silakan jika kau mengira bahwa Renjun- _ssi_ itu adalah tokoh fiktif atau apa."

Jaemin terdiam. Jika saja kejadiannya tidak seperti ini mungkin Jaemin akan merasa prihatin dengan nasib Huang Renjun, koma di usia yang masih muda seperti membuang-buang masa remaja. Tetapi Jaemin yakin, tindakannya adalah normal. Ini seperti kehidupan normalnya direnggut paksa oleh seseorang yang bahkan belum pernah ia jumpai. Jaemin menjadi sangat marah dan sedikit dendam, namun ia juga merasa bodoh karena menaruh dendam kepada seseorang yang tengah koma.

"Kalian berdua tidak bersalah di sini, _hyung_ ," kata Jisung sambil tersenyum. "Jalani saja semuanya dengan biasa. Aku selalu ada untuk menjagamu—ah tidak, menjaga kalian berdua. Lagipula, ini hanya akan berlangsung selama dua minggu saja."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Jaemin dengan perlahan. Pemuda Renjun ini sepertinya tidak melakukan apapun yang merugikan dirinya kemarin, mungkin saja ia bisa bersikap kooperatif dan menyesuaikan diri dengan kehidupannya.

"Sangat yakin," jawab Jisung dengan mantap. Jaemin perlahan tersenyum, tetapi senyum itu terhapus begitu Jisung mulai menggaruk tengkuknya pelan dan nyengir polos. "Err, hanya saja latar belakang Renjun _hyung_ adalah pelajar SMA biasa dan bukan SMA seni sepertimu. Dia murid SMA Kyunggi, kalau kau ingin tahu. Dia membutuhkan waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri."

Mata Jaemin membesar karena ngeri. "Urusan sekolahku berada di ujung tanduk!" Kemudian Jaemin langsung mengerang kencang. "Aish, benar-benar merepotkan!"

 **.**

 _Na Jaemin_

 _Aku tidak tahu harus berkomunikasi denganmu melalui apa, jadi aku memutuskan membeli buku catatan baru. Melalui buku ini, kita bisa mengobrol dan memberi laporan apa yang terjadi._

 _Sebenarnya aku masih sangat marah sampai sekarang karena kau menempati tubuhku. Tapi aku harap, kau tidak melakukan hal memalukan karena itu akan berurusan dengan diriku langsung._

 _Kau akan bersekolah di SOPA, mungkin kau sudah lihat dari seragamku. Aku berada di kelas 11-B dan aku mengikuti klub_ Dance _. Sebentar lagi, klub_ Rap _membuka pendaftaran tetapi aku tidak tahu kapan dan aku mengingatkanmu untuk mendaftarkan namaku. DAFTARKAN NAMAKU DI KLUB ITU._

 _Jangan sembarangan memakai ponselku, gunakan jika dalam keadaan sangat darurat. Dan karena kau anak sekolah SMA biasa, aku harap kau mau membaca buku-buku pelajaranku dan menyesuaikan diri. Sampai jumpa._

 _P. S : Lee Jeno adalah sahabatku sejak lama, maka dari itu jangan terlalu manis padanya. Tendang saja ia jika ia melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh dan memalukan._

Jaemin membaca sekali lagi catatan yang ia buat untuk Huang Renjun dan tersenyum tipis. Ia benar-benar berdoa agar semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja. Ia turut mendoakan agar Huang Renjun mendapatkan tubuhnya kembali dan berhenti mengusik kehidupan orang lain, terutama dirinya.

Namun sekali lagi, ini bukan salah Renjun maupun salahnya. Mungkin salah Jisung dan rekan-rekan Penjaganya. Atau mungkin takdir. Bisa juga sebuah kebetulan.

Apapun selain kebetulan dan takdir sepertinya terdengar lebih baik, karena Jaemin tidak ingin terdengar seperti sangat putus asa. Dia yakin, Huang Renjun tidak sebodoh itu dalam menggunakan tubuhnya—karena mau bagaimanapun juga mereka berdua saling berbagi tubuh. Huang Renjun pastilah memperlakukan tubuh Jaemin seperti tubuhnya sendiri.

Jaemin memutuskan untuk menambahkan satu hal lagi.

 _P. S. S : Semoga kau mendapatkan tubuhmu kembali._

Dan Jaemin menutup buku tersebut, membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur lalu membiarkan dirinya terlelap ke alam mimpi.[]


	4. Chapter 4

**You Called It Coincidence**

 **(But Actually It's Fate)**

 **.**

Haechan menyeruput jus jeruknya dengan mata memicing. "Kau tahu, kau seperti memiliki dua kepribadian akhir-akhir ini. Aku hampir mati kaget ketika kau menjadi sangat rajin belajar."

Renjun meringis. "Aku berusaha berubah, Chan."

"Mengapa kau tidak berubah dari lalu-lalu? Rasanya seperti keajaiban, Na Jaemin menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kelas untuk belajar."

((atau ketika Jaemin terpaksa harus membagi tubuhnya dengan arwah Renjun yang dilanda masalah.))

* * *

 **Swap (2)**

* * *

Dengan helaan napas frustasi, Renjun mengenakan seragam SOPA yang ada di lemari dan berkali-kali memeriksa jadwal pelajaran hari ini agar tidak salah membawa buku.

Dia sudah membaca catatan dari Jaemin dan dia bisa membayangkan _betapa murka dan syoknya_ pemuda itu kepada dirinya. Hei, dia sama sekali tidak mencelakakan tubuh ini atau bahkan membuat sedikit goresan. Ini adalah tubuhnya saat ini dan Renjun akan menjaganya dengan baik, karena jika tidak dia tidak tahu bagaimana nasibnya nanti.

Jisung belum menampakkan dirinya tetapi Renjun tahu bahwa Penjaga itu mengawasi tiap gerak-geriknya. Membayangkan dirinya diawasi oleh makhluk gaib bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan, membuat Renjun berusaha keras untuk melupakan eksistensi Penjaga berekspresi polos tersebut.

"Sebuah rekor, Na Jaemin hanya membutuhkan waktu setengah jam untuk bersiap-siap ke sekolah." Suara Jeno menyambutnya begitu Renjun membuka pintu kamar, berhasil membuat jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak untuk sepersekian detik. "Astaga, kau bahkan tidak mengenakan gel rambutmu yang berbau seperti timun itu!"

Renjun mengerjapkan matanya, Jaemin sama sekali tidak mengungkit-ungkit mengenai gaya rambut dan berpakaian di dalam suratnya sehingga Renjun pikir tampil seperti apa saja tidak mengapa. "Gel rambut?" tanyanya polos, yang langsung ia sesali kemudian karena terdengar sangat bodoh.

Jeno menatapnya dengan bingung. "Gel rambutmu yang berbotol kuning dan berbau seperti timun bagiku, sekalipun kau selalu membantah dan mengatakan wanginya enak seperti mentol," jelas Jeno. Renjun berusaha mengingat-ingat lagi semua benda yang ada di meja Jaemin. Ah, botol kuning yang tergeletak di sisi kiri meja. Renjun mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Aku hanya menginginkan sesuatu yang berbeda," jawab Renjun asal sambil tersenyum. "Apakah terlihat jelek?" tanyanya pada Jeno yang dibalas oleh gelengan.

"Kau terlihat ... cukup baik," gumam Jeno pelan, tetapi cukup untuk didengar oleh Renjun dan membuatnya merona. _'Dia memuji fisik Jaemin bukan dirimu,'_ ketus batinnya dalam hati, membuat Renjun kembali memasang wajah biasa. "Ayo, kita sarapan sebelum menu sarapannya habis!"

Menu sarapan di asrama sangatlah enak, hari ini dihidangkan nasi _kimchi_ lengkap dengan segala macam olahan daging dan sayuran. Sebagai murid pertukaran pelajar yang hidup hanya berdua dengan temannya di sebuah kondominium, Renjun hanya bisa terpukau sambil mengamati Jeno yang mengambil makanannya dengan santai.

"Bagaimana caraku menghabiskan semua makanan ini?" tanya Renjun, mulai mengambil sumpit dengan mata yang belum bisa terlepas dari _bibimbap_ di piring Jeno yang terlihat sangat lezat. "Katakan padaku bahwa aku sudah berada di surga, semua ini lebih terlihat seperti karya seni ketimbang menu sarapan pagi."

Jeno tertawa kecil lalu menjitak kepala Renjun dengan sumpitnya. "Berhenti dengan segala dramamu dan santap saja. Biasanya kau yang paling semangat jika sudah berurusan dengan makanan," ujar Jeno, mengambilkan sepotong daging _bibimbap_ dan meletakannya di atas nasi jatah Renjun. "Makan yang banyak, oke? Hari ini kau ada kelas olahraga, aku dan Haechan tidak mau menggotongmu jika kau pingsan di tengah lapangan dengan alasan 'belum sarapan' seperti waktu itu."

Refleks, Renjun tersenyum saat mendengarnya. Jaemin pernah pingsan di sekolah karena tidak sarapan? Kekanakan sekali, memangnya berapa usianya? Tujuh tahun?

Dengan perlahan, Renjun menyantap menu sarapannya dengan khidmat. Rasanya benar-benar kelas atas, Renjun merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara saat memakannya. Chenle akan iri setengah mati jika mengetahui bahwa menu sarapannya seperti ini karena biasanya mereka hanya memakan roti atau _ttaeboki_ saja—terkadang _kimbap_ jika Renjun sempat membuatnya. Na Jaemin sangat beruntung karena setiap pagi disambut oleh makanan bercita rasa super.

"Aku terkadang mempertanyakan pola pikir Ibu Asrama," gumam Jeno di tengah-tengah santapannya. Renjun menoleh tanda ia menyimak. "Di awal pekan, pasti dia selalu memasak menu-menu yang menggugah selera. Tapi akhir pekan, aku hampir mati bosan karena harus memakan bubur atau _kimchi_ sebagai menu makan pagi, siang, dan malam."

Ah, Renjun ingat. Ini bukan kali pertamanya berada di tubuh Jaemin. Sabtu lalu, saat Jeno mengantarkan sarapan untuknya, Renjun hanya menyantap bubur biasa. Tetapi harus Renjun akui, buburnya lumayan enak. "Buburnya enak," balas Renjun apa adanya. "Aku tidak masalah dengan memakan bubur."

Jeno memutar bola matanya. "Kau memang tidak memiliki masalah apapun dengan makanan, Jaemin."

Rasanya masih aneh, mendengar orang lain menyebut nama 'Jaemin' alih-alih namanya sendiri ketika mata mereka jelas-jelas bertemu dengan matanya. Mungkin Renjun hanya perlu lebih banyak waktu untuk membiasakan diri, mengingat ini masih kali keduanya berada di tubuh Jaemin. Masih banyak hal yang perlu ia biasakan, kehidupannya dan kehidupan Jaemin terasa berbeda sekali meskipun mereka sama-sama pelajar yang tinggal di Seoul.

Jika Jisung menunjukkan dirinya kembali, Renjun memiliki banyak pertanyaan kepada Penjaga yang satu itu.

 **.**

lSeoul Schoof of Performing Arts benar-benar berbeda dari apa yang Renjun bayangkan selama ini.

Dia sudah sering melihat banyak siswa-siswi berseliweran dengan seragam kuning yang khas semenjak ia bersekolah di Kyunggi. Seragam mereka sangat mencolok, berbeda dengan seragam Kyunggi yang berwarna gelap dan bisa dibilang pasaran. SOPA sendiri adalah sekolah yang cukup elit, dilihat dari siswanya yang dari kalangan artis tidaklah sedikit. Berbeda sekali dengan Kyunggi yang berisi jejeran anak petinggi negara atau konglomerat Korea Selatan.

"Mengapa kau terlihat takjub dengan bangunan sekolahmu sendiri?" Pertanyaan dari Jeno mengagetkan Renjun. Ia buru-buru menutup mulutnya yang terbuka kemudian merona tipis karena merasa malu. Jeno hanya terkekeh saat mendapatinya. "Ayo masuk. Nyonya Ahn tidak akan suka murid terlambat di pelajarannya?"

"Apa kita sekelas?"

Jeno menatap Renjun seolah Renjun sudah kehilangan akalnya sedangkan Renjun menggigit bibirnya setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja ia tanyakan. _Maafkan aku Jaemin,_ ringisnya dalam hati sambil menahan tangis. Mengapa dia terus-terusan menanyakan hal yang bodoh pada Jeno? Bagaimana jika Jeno sadar bahwa dia bukanlah Jaemin?

"Aku tahu bahwa kelas pertamamu adalah kelas peran, tetapi tidak begini juga," dengus Jeno pada akhirnya, berhasil membuat Renjun mengerutkan kening. "Baiklah Na Jaemin, aku akui kali ini aktingmu bagus juga. Tanpa cengiran sekilas, benar-benar membuatku hampir berpikir bahwa kau sudah gila." Jeno langsung merangkul bahu Renjun.

"Aku ada kelas peran hari ini?" tanya Renjun lagi, kali ini berusaha memastikan jadwalnya. Dia hanya mengetahui hari ini dia ada pelajaran Seni Teater berkode A2. Dia tidak tahu apa maksud dari kode A2 karena Jaemin tidak menjelaskannya dan Jisung belum menampakkan batang hidungnya sedari pagi. "Apa itu pelajaran Seni Teater A2?"

"Yap, dan berhenti bertingkah bodoh! Aku tahu kau paling menyukai kelas itu dan menunggu-nunggu hari ini terjadi!"

Jeno tidak mengatakan apapun setelahnya, hanya mendorong bahu Renjun untuk terus berjalan dan membuat Renjun mengerjap. Jadi, apakah ia dan Jeno sekelas?

 **.**

Kelas peran adalah hal terburuk yang pernah Renjun alami sepanjang enam belas tahun dalam kehidupannya.

Dia mengerti alasan mengapa orangtuanya tidak pernah memasukannya ke dalam sekolah seni sejak kecil. Renjun memang bisa memainkan alat musik dan bisa bernyanyi, tetapi dia tidak _mengagungkan_ seni seperti anak sekolah ini. Kini ia merasa mengerjakan setumpuk soal trigonometri di dalam kelasnya di Kyunggi jauh lebih baik daripada berada di sini.

Di sini, di ruang audiotarium—ia terjebak dengan dua lembar skrip dialog dengan beberapa bagian diberi _highlight_ berwarna oranye cerah. Di atas kertas skrip tersebut tertulis _'Na Jaemin'_ dengan tulisan yang agak berantakan dan label _post-it_ kecil '30 April – 4 Mei. 11 Mei : Hari-H!'. Renjun mengerutkan dahinya sambil menyentuh _post-it_ tersebut.

Tidak ada Jeno yang bisa membantunya saat ini, mereka tidak sekelas ternyata. Lebih parah lagi, mereka berbeda departemen dan membuat Renjun ingin menangis saja.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau terobsesi dengan skrip ini," ucap seseorang yang duduk secara tiba-tiba di sampingnya. Renjun menoleh, menemukan sesosok siswa berkulit agak gelap dengan senyum yang amat lebar. "Ayolah Jaemin, kau tidak mendapat peran utama. Yah, meskipun _second lead_ lumayan bagus. Setidaknya lebih baik daripadaku yang tidak jelas perannya."

Renjun melirik papan nama yang ada di kemeja pemuda itu. Kim Donghyuk.

Ah, Renjun ingat salah satu kontak di ponsel Jaemin dengan nama Kim Donghyuck yang terhubung dengan profil Kakao. Foto profil di kontak tersebut adalah wajah pemuda di hadapannya ini. Renjun juga sempat membaca sekilas percakapan mereka di Kakao dan sepertinya, Jaemin dan Donghyuck ini adalah teman dekat. Dan juga, Jaemin membawa-bawa namanya di dalam catatan yang ia tulis untuknya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, Donghyuck- _ah_ ," ucap Renjun sambil tersenyum ramah, menimbulkan kerutan di kening pemuda di hadapannya tercipta.

"D-Donghyuck- _ah_?" Renjun membulatkan matanya seiring dengan gagapnya pemuda berambut kecokelatan ini. Ekspreksi kaget yang ditunjukannya juga tidak membantu, malah membuat Renjun merasa panik di dalam hati. "T-Tadi kau mengucapkan namaku?"

' _Apa aku melakukan hal yang salah?'_ tanya Renjun di dalam hati. Dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ragu dan Donghyuck mengangguk, ekspresinya terkejut sekaligus kosong secara bersamaan. _'Sepertinya aku memang melakukan hal yang salah.'_

"A-Ah! Perutku mendadak terasa mulas!" Renjun bangkit dari posisi duduknya dengan cepat, membuat skripnya jatuh ke lantai. Dia memungutnya sebelum melayangkan senyum kikuk ke Donghyuck yang tidak merubah ekspresi wajahnya sama sekali. "Kau bisa menjaga ini sebentar? Aku harus ke toilet, jaga skripku dengan baik-baik!"

Dengan secepat kilat, Renjun langsung melesat keluar dari ruang audiotarium dan meninggalkan segala kekacauan yang ia perbuat di sana.

 **.**

Butuh waktu kira-kira sepuluh menit bagi Renjun untuk menemukan toilet laki-laki di lantai ini, mengingat dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui seluk-beluk SOPA dan dia terlalu sungkan untuk bertanya. Hei, mungkin saja Jaemin itu siswa terkenal. Rasanya pasti aneh jika ia menanyakan lokasi toilet padahal ia sendiri terdaftar sebagai murid dalam waktu yang tidak singkat.

Renjun melonggarkan dasinya, menatap wajah Jaemin yang balik menatapnya dari cermin. Dia tidak pernah merindukan kehidupan normalnya seperti saat ini. Dia rindu Kyunggi dengan bangunan tuanya yang khas, dia rindu teman-temannya, dia rindu saat Chenle menghamburnya saat ia baru menapakkan kakinya di teritori kelas sepuluh, banyak hal yang ia rindukan dari kehidupannya.

Sekalipun Jaemin memiliki fisik cukup mumpuni dan membuat Renjun harus meladeni tiap senyum ramah yang dilayangkan para gadis maupun pemuda kepadanya, dia tetap akan memilih fisiknya yang biasa saja ketimbang apapun.

"Kau mengalami hari yang buruk, _hyung_?"

Nyaris saja Renjun menyikut siapapun yang berani-beraninya bicara di belakang punggungnya pada saat ini, tetapi ketika ia melihat bayangan seorang remaja tinggi berpakaian serba putih tengah menyeringai usil ke arahnya. Renjun menghela napas lalu berkata penuh sarkas, "Wow, kau benar-benar bisa berteleportasi rupanya."

Jisung hanya terkekeh, menanggapi sindiran Renjun dengan lambaian tangannya yang ramping. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada hari ini, _hyung_? Berapa orang yang berhasil kau buat bingung?" tanya Jisung, tersenyum kepada Renjun. Senyuman Penjaga itu benar-benar menyiratkan kepolosan remaja berusia empat belas tahun. "Jangan mengacau, _hyung_ , atau Na Jaemin akan marah."

"Kau memantauku terus sepanjang hari, tanpa kujawab pertanyaanmu pun kau sudah tahu jawabannya," jawab Renjun, ikut tersenyum manis kepada Jisung tetapi dengan penuh kekesalan. "Kenapa kau tidak muncul saat aku membutuhkanmu? Aku hampir mati kebingungan di pagi tadi dan aku mengacaukan prestasi Jaemin- _ssi_ di kelas peran, ditambah Kim Donghyuck membuat segalanya tidak mudah. Bukankah kau seharusnya mengarahkan umat manusia ke jalan yang benar?"

"Itu tugas malaikat, bukan tugas Penjaga, _hyung_ ," kilah Jisung, Renjun hanya mendengus pelan mendengarnya. "Seulgi _noona_ mengatakan padaku bahwa sebaiknya aku tidak terlalu sering muncul, mungkin hanya sesekali dalam satu hari. Kau harus berjuang sendiri dengan kehidupan Jaemin _hyung_. Aku tahu ini tidak semudah kedengarannya, tetapi pasti berhasil."

"Mengapa kau yakin sekali?" tanya Renjun sambil memicingkan matanya. "Jangan-jangan, kau sebenarnya tidak menjagaku dan Jaemin sepanjang hari?"

"Enak saja. Aku tidak pernah melepas penjagaanku pada Jaemin _hyung_ bahkan sejak hari pertama ia menghirup udara dunia." Seulas senyum yang benar-benar menggemaskan muncul di wajah Jisung. "Aku ingat kali pertama Jaemin _hyung_ dilahirkan, ia terlihat sangat menggemaskan dan rasanya aku ingin menyentuh pipinya karena terlihat sepe—"

"Maaf, bisa kau hentikan segala puja-pujimu untuk Jaemin?" Renjun mengangkat tangannya untuk menutup mulut Jisung dengan punggung tangannya. "Bukannya aku tidak suka, hanya saja aku merasa iri seseorang membicarakan kehidupan orang lain dengan sangat mudah sedangkan aku sedang merasa kesulitan. Tidak bisakah kau mempercepat ini semua, Jisung?" Renjun menatap Jisung dengan memohon yang tidak dibuat-buat, murni tulus dari hati.

"Maaf, aku tidak berniat membuat _hyung_ semakin sedih," ucap Jisung, terlihat menyesal dan membuat Renjun menjadi tidak tega sendiri. "Tapi aku tidak punya kuasa apapun soal tubuhmu. Tugasku hanya menghindarkan Jaemin _hyung_ dari masalah, dan sebenarnya kau menumpang di tubuhnya pun juga akan menimbulkan masalah."

Dan Renjun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. "Masalah pada Jaemin, kau bilang?" erangnya frustasi. "Baiklah, aku akan meminta maaf pada Jaemin karena aku telah membuat masalah pada hidupnya saat ini. Tapi juga aku akan menyatakan bahwa aku-lah _yang lebih_ bermasalah di sini," lanjut Renjun dengan penekanan.

"Bukan masalah itu yang kumaksud." Dan Jisung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ah, tidak, aku tidak bisa memberitahukan ini pada _hyung_. Manusia tidak seharusnya mengetahui masa depan."

Ah, Renjun hampir lupa bahwa Jisung adalah Penjaga. Dia pasti mengetahui sesuatu tentang kejadian di masa depan, meskipun hanya berhubungan dengan Jaemin. Mata Renjun memicing. "Apa ada masalah yang harus aku dan Jaemin hadapi di masa depan?" tanyanya perlahan.

Jisung mengangkat bahu sambil memasang senyum polos seakan tidak mengetahui apapun. "Entahlah," jawabnya singkat, membuat Renjun menahan dirinya untuk tidak meninju wajah Penjaga yang satu ini. Mengapa ada makhluk yang terlihat polos sekaligus menyebalkan di saat yang bersamaan? "Kau baik-baik saja, _hyung_. Hanya itu yang perlu kau ingat."

Tangan Renjun terangkat untuk menjitak kepala Jisung sebelum Jisung menambahkan, "Dan juga yang harus _hyung_ ingat, nama panggilan Kim Donghyuck itu Haechan, oke?"

Dalam satu kedipan mata, Jisung menghilang dari pandangan Renjun.

 **.**

Berjalan beriringan dengan seseorang yang benar-benar tidak kau kenal terasa aneh, terlebih lagi seseorang itu menggenggam tanganmu.

Baiklah, ini tidak semanis kedengarannya. Ia dan Jeno hanya berjalan pulang bersama, tangannya digenggam oleh Jeno dengan sangat longgar. Renjun tidak mengerti tetapi dia tidak berani bertanya karena takut terdengar seperti orang gila. Mungkin memang ini cara berteman Jaemin dan Jeno, agak aneh memang.

"Bagaimana dengan kelas peranmu?" tanya Jeno tanpa memandang Jaemin sama sekali, matanya mengadah lurus ke depan. "Haechan bilang kau terlihat tidak baik hari ini."

Pemuda berkulit agak gelap yang menjadi teman sekelasnya itu sepertinya juga berteman dengan Jeno. Renjun meringis dalam hati. "Berjalan buruk dan tidak seperti biasanya, kuakui itu," jawab Renjun dengan jujur karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Mungkin karena faktor kurang tidur. Aku terlalu keras belajar." Kemudian Renjun mengulas senyum, berusaha terdengar sekonyol mungkin.

Itu berhasil, Jeno tertawa terbahak kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka untuk menutup mulutnya agar tawanya teredam. "Akhir-akhir ini kau mengejutkanku, kau tahu?" ucapnya di sela tawa, menatap Renjun dengan _eye smile_ yang membuat hati Renjun seakan berhenti berdetak. "Kau biasanya menyebalkan dengan meledekku terus-menerus sehingga aku terbiasa, tapi entahlah, aku juga bersyukur kau mempunyai motivasi untuk berubah."

Senyum Jeno sangat menenangkan bagi Renjun, seakan telinganya langsung ditutup _headset_ dengan lantunan lagu-lagu bernada lembut yang bisa membuatnya larut dalam tidur. Tangan Jeno kembali menggenggam tangannya, kemudian kembali berkata,

"Na Jaemin tidak akan berubah untuk sahabatnya, kan? Itu yang kau bilang dulu."

Itu pasti adalah perkataan Jaemin pada Jeno jauh sebelum kecelakaan terjadi. Renjun hanya bisa membalas genggaman tangan itu lalu balik tersenyum. Jaemin naif sekali, itu yang langsung terlintas di benak Renjun.

Berpura-pura menjadi orang lain mulai terasa tidak terlalu buruk, meski kini mengatakan kebohongan seperti telah menjadi keahliannya yang utama.

"Aku tidak akan berubah sedrastis itu. Ini hanya pengaruh hormon remaja saja." Renjun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Jeno. "Tapi setelah kupikir ulang, rasanya mustahil jika manusia tidak berubah sama sekali."[]

 **.**

 **A/N :** Mataku sangat berat saat menulis bagian ini, maafkeun jika ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan. Aku tidak sempat membacanya lagi secara mendetil.

Ngomong-ngomong, terjadi kesalahan penulisan di note bagian pertama. Judul fic ini dengan fic Monsta X yang menginspirasiku itu tidak sama. Judul fanficnya adalah 'Mint and Poppy' dengan pairing Hyungwonho (I'm such a trash for this pair) dan Showki, silakan kalian cari di Archive of Our Own. Ada 39 bagian di fanfic itu dan aku bisa memastikan fanficnya seru sekali.

Dan ya, Jeno tidak benar-benar teman sekelas Jaemin haha.


End file.
